


Study

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rick, Bottoming from the Top, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rumors, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Rick's been studying Negan. Negan catches on.





	Study

**Author's Note:**

> this is, honestly, probably the only twd fic im gonna write? for a while anyway. i just needed to get this out. lmao

Negan’s hot.

Rick hates that he has to admit it, but it’s true. With a square set jaw, his being tall as hell, and those damningly breathtaking hazel eyes – Negan’s attractive. And to be honest it’s _infuriating_ , because he knows it – and he flaunts it fucking everywhere. If it wouldn’t be so detrimental Rick would consider slapping him.

But it is. So Rick doesn’t. Instead the younger man settles for making a study out of Negan, taking mental notes about – well – everything. Negan’s mood swings. His actions when he’s happy, or when he’s angry. (And Rick’s never seen him sad. Rick’s not sure he wants to see Negan have a _human_ emotion like “sad”.) His treatment of men compared to women; white compared to black; his own people over Rick’s, although Rick’s pretty sure he could’ve figured that one out without study. Rick keeps track of how he touches people, _where_ he touches, the way he speaks and moves and _is_ , his _being_.

And it’s shocking, just how human he is. It really is. Rick’s not sure what he’d expected; maybe some sort of demon straight out of Hell, full of malice and bullshit. But he’s not. Rick takes interest in the way he interacts with others – usually in a good mood. He’s seen Negan interact with others while in a _bad_ mood, and it’s not something he’s looking to repeat. But there’s a relaxed air about the man, even when he’s undefended. He smiles and laughs and cracks dumb jokes, drinks – other than alcohol – and eats and hell, he even feeds the ladies sometimes. In everyday life, Rick thinks he’d probably have been the asshole that everybody loved to hate and hated to love. Maybe Rick would’ve liked him.

Maybe Rick still could.

Not yet, though. Not quite yet. He’s still full of completely unadulterated anger and hatred and he’s stubborn as hell to boot. So he settles for sitting back, watching, waiting for Negan’s next misstep. Not that Negan ever makes missteps – everything is so carefully planned out with him. Although; Rick can see why people probably have started kicking up rumors. Almost all of his time, at least when Negan’s around, is spent examining and – well – practically _fawning_ over the older man. Rick figures if he were an outsider, he’d probably be disgusted or disturbed or.. something.

Eventually Negan catches on. Rick’s not prepared for it; he’d tried to be subtle. He guesses maybe he wasn’t as subtle as he’d been hoping. Still, Negan doesn’t call him out on it in public, and Rick gets the feeling it’s not to spare him the embarrassment. He’s not sure _why_ Negan hasn’t called him out on it; but it can’t be for any good reason.

He supposes he’s going to find out. Negan had come by – completely unannounced, of course – late on one of Rick’s off days. Rick opens the door to find him leaning on one of the support beams on the porch, looking – not towards the house – but out into the streets. Lucille’s down by his feet, and Rick’s blue eyes graze over it momentarily. Rick’s movements behind him seem to bring him out of his reverie, because he starts a little and turns to grin at the shorter male, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth.

“Rick,” He greets, inclining his head. “Good.”

“What are you here for,” Rick deadpans back, arms folding. Negan barks a short laugh.

“You know what I’m fuckin’ here for, Rick! Come on. Let’s go inside.”

Rick agrees without words; instead it’s in the way he turns stiffly on his heel and leads the way into his house. There’s not much, but Rick’s not embarrassed because they both know it’s Negan’s fault. He settles at the kitchen table, perching on the edge of his seat like he’s prepared to run.. or fight. Negan can’t help the thrill he gets at the thought of Rick attacking him – but not here. Not today.

“I’m not going to kill you, Rick.” Negan leans on the table next to Rick and grins wolfishly, with the barest hint of tongue. “Not yet, anyway.”

“Then what do you want?” Rick frowns at him, still obnoxiously defiant. “It’s not time for-“

“I know.” Negan waves a hand dismissively. “Not what I’m here for. Rumor has it.. you’ve had your eye on me, huh?”

“Well, rumor has it you’re not a complete psychopath.” Rick quirks an eyebrow. “Just wanted to see if it was true.”

“Well?” Negan’s grin morphs into a devious smirk and he leans down towards Rick, leaning one arm on the table. “Is it?”

“I don’t know yet.” Rick leans back coolly, and Negan resists the urge to laugh. Playing hard to get – well, Negan’s used to that. “Need more time to figure it out.”

“Maybe I could show you just how soft I can get.” Negan’s fingers brush gently over Rick’s, and he’s pleased when Rick doesn’t pull away. He softens a little. “I could, you know. Prove that what I’m doing is necessary.. and I’m not just an evil douche.”

“I’m not sure you can convince me on the necessary part.” Rick shrugs and folds his fingers, pulling back from Negan’s touch. “I mean.. there are plenty of leaders out there who don’t use this much pressure and cruelty and still survive.”

“Not when there’s this many people.” Negan’s gaze darkens as he glances briefly out the window. “People get scared, Rick. Sometimes you gotta use force to keep them in line.” Then he looks back at Rick with a different sort of expression. There it is: the sadness Rick had hoped never to see, because it proved without a doubt Negan’s human. After a pause Rick returns his hand to Negan’s, thumb rubbing over the older man’s knuckles. Negan exhales, turning that sad hazel gaze on Rick. As of now his eyes look brown. Rick draws Negan off the table to straddle his lap, fingers sliding against Negan’s chest, stomach.

“Can I kiss you?” Negan breathes, tilting their foreheads together, and when Rick nods he presses his lips slowly against Rick’s. Rick exhales, reaches up and runs his fingers through the other’s dark hair.

Then Rick lets out a shaky exhale as Negan’s hips roll down idly. His dick gives a light throb in his jeans, reminding him of Negan’s attractiveness. Negan must feel it, too, because he chuckles into the kiss and pushes down harder.

“Remember, Rick,” He purrs softly, letting his hands drift down Rick’s arms. “I don’t bottom for anybody. Not even you.”

“I think I can work with that,” is Rick’s answer, gently nudging the leather jacket off of Negan’s shoulders. Negan lets it drop to the floor and kisses Rick again, growling, a little more forceful this time. He bites at Rick’s lips, pulling softly at the younger man’s curls, and Rick moans into him.

“So,” Negan pants, pulling back and beginning to undo the buttons on Rick’s shirt. “Do I get the privilege of fucking you on the couch or in your room?”

“My room,” Rick decides, shrugging the shirt off to the floor. “Don’t wanna be caught with you balls deep in me.”

Negan groans at the visual, but already Rick’s pushing him off and slipping away. He’s hard as a fucking rock already, and he knows damn well Rick’s going to tease the hell out of him. He follows the other man up the stairs, resisting the urge to rub himself before he gets up there. That probably wouldn’t be very fair to Rick.

By the time Negan gets upstairs Rick’s clad in only his boxers, stroking himself long and slow. His head’s tilted back into the pillows and his lips are in a little “o” shape, hips bucking up into his palm. It’s a sight that makes Negan’s cock throb and he groans lowly, popping the button on his jeans and shedding them as he approaches Rick. The younger man’s blue eyes open, peering hazily up at Negan through his lashes, and Negan resists the urge to ram his dick down Rick’s throat.

“How do you want me, baby?” He murmurs, kneeling next to Rick.

“Let me suck you first,” Rick says, tilting his head and swiping his tongue out over his swollen lips. “See if I can get you to cum down my throat.”

Negan’s breath catches, and he slings one leg onto Rick’s other side, pushing his boxer-briefs down to let his cock spring free. He groans in relief at the cool air on the swollen, overly warm organ, and runs the tip against Rick’s lips. Rick’s obedient, maintaining eye contact as he laps away the precum, and Negan hisses softly with pleasure. He fists one hand in Rick’s hair, sliding the head into Rick’s mouth, and his head falls back and his lips part and his eyes roll at the hot wetness around his cock.

“Oh, God, _Rick_ ,” He pants, resisting the urge to move forward and choke Rick. “Fuck, yes, baby.”

Rick hums, obediently beginning to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks until Negan feels so high that he thinks he might fly away. He thrusts involuntarily, pushing further in to heaven, gasping and pulling Rick’s curls hard. Rick takes it, nice and obedient, letting Negan fuck into his mouth desperately.

“God, Rick, I’m gonna-“ He cuts short because Rick sits up to swallow him to the base, nuzzling into the hair on his skin, and he chokes as he reaches orgasm. His cock throbs and twitches in Rick’s mouth, and Rick swallows it all until Negan’s finished. Slowly, panting and shaking, Negan pulls away, watches Rick swallow carefully. Negan leans down, then, catches Rick’s lips and tongues into his mouth, tasting himself in Rick.

“Fuck,” He mutters, lifting Rick’s legs and kneeling between them. He attaches his mouth to Rick’s throat, sucking a dark hickey until Rick moans, fingers creeping over Rick’s sides. He leaves another couple of bites – not as permanent, though – before beginning to kiss his way down Rick’s body. Rick’s chest heaves under his tongue, especially once it finds one pink nipple and swirls around the bud, and the keen it elicits from Rick’s mouth is heavenly.

Soon enough, though, Negan moves on, drawing the kisses down across Rick’s ribcage, his navel. He can feel Rick trembling, but the fingers that thread through his hair are steady. He smirks a little up at Rick before dragging his tongue up the bottom of the younger man’s cock, letting it slide over the tip, collecting away the precum there. Rick lets out a long exhale, biting his lip and watching through hooded eyes as Negan swallows down his cock with ease. Bastard’s probably practiced.

Negan’s not as lenient as Rick was, though, and just before Rick can cum Negan pulls off. Rick whines pitifully, biting his lip as Negan tugs his boxers off and then moves up, pulling Rick’s legs over his shoulders as he goes. Rick’s shaking. Slowly he slides two fingers past Rick’s lips, watches Rick swallow them in like they’re nothing. He bites his lower lip, pausing in his kissing against Rick’s jaw.

When he deems them slick enough he pulls them back and slips them between Rick’s thighs. Rick’s breath catches as Negan slides one into him and he arches, gasping pitifully. Negan can’t help but to smirk.

“Feel good, Grimes?” He purrs softly, pushing in the other finger and reveling in the actual _mewl_ Rick lets out. “I never took you to enjoy this kind of shit.”

“Lots you don’t know about me,” Rick gasps, rocking his hips against the digits. “Please, God, Negan, please.”

“Please, _what_ , Rick?” He murmurs, working his fingers in and out, twisting and crooking his fingers to find the other’s prostate. “I’m not a mind-reader, baby. Talk to me.”

“More,” Rick gasps, throwing his head back and dragging himself harder against Negan’s fingers. “More, please, oh God,” and he breaks off in a cry when the pads of Negan’s fingers rub over his sweet spot. Negan hums, pleased with himself, making sure that with every turn and curl and flick of his wrist he hits that spot until Rick is a shaking, gasping, whimpering mess. It’s a nice change from Rick’s constant defiance and pent-up anger.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, Rick,” Negan says, voice soft, as he pulls his fingers out. “Okay?”

Rick hesitates, shakes his head. Negan’s taken aback. He’s prepared to stop if that’s what Rick really wants – after all, he’s already had his own orgasm, and despite the throbbing of his cock now he can get off later. But it’s an odd mood change, he thinks. Maybe he’d pushed Rick too far. Then Rick’s next decision takes all the weight off Negan’s shoulders.

“Wanna ride you,” Rick mumbles, five seconds before dragging the older man back down into a hard kiss. “Wanna – wanna have control over _something_. Please.”

“Of course,” Negan breathes. “Anything.”

So he rolls over, pulls Rick with him so Rick’s sitting on his hips. Rick grinds down against his cock until he groans, letting his head fall back and momentarily enjoying the feel of Rick’s lips on his neck. Rick takes hold of his skin, sucking in a dark mark of his own and rubbing their cocks together.

“Rick,” Negan mutters, resisting the urge to buck his hips up. “Come on, Rick.”

“Say it,” Rick whispers back, reaching up and running his fingers through Negan’s dark hair. “I want to hear you beg me.”

Negan grunts, closing his eyes. “Please,” He says finally, letting his hands find Rick’s waist. “Please, Rick. I need to be inside you.”

Rick’s breathing stutters, and he reaches down to give Negan’s cock a couple of firm strokes. Then he lifts himself up on his knees, letting the tip rest just against his entrance. Negan can feel him quivering.

“Please,” He says again, and finally Rick adjusts a little, letting himself slide down a little. Negan groans at the warmth and absolute _tightness_ of Rick’s ass; and automatically he grips at it, letting out a needy sigh.

“Look at me,” Rick pants softly, and Negan obliges, hazy hazel eyes opening. He watches Rick sink down onto him, watches his swollen cock disappear into the younger man’s tight body, and fights the urge to fuck up insistently into Rick. Somehow, he thinks Rick probably wouldn’t appreciate it.

“Feels so good, baby.” It’s about the most coherent thing Negan can manage at the moment, because Rick’s insides are squeezing his cock _hard_ , and he thinks if Rick’s not careful he could probably blow his load right now. He figures Rick must hear the strain in his voice – either that, or Rick’s impatient – because Rick lets himself drop the rest of the way, warm skin pressing against Negan’s, and Negan hisses and bites his lip and fights the orgasm begging to escape from him. He tangles his fist in Rick’s curls, drags the man down for a bruising kiss that leaves Rick keening into his mouth.

“God, you’re so ridiculously big,” Rick gasps against his lips. “Fucking shit.”

“Careful, there, Rick,” Negan pants back. “Gonna boost my already overinflated ego if you keep that kind of talk up.”

“What, telling you how big your cock is and how good it feels?” Rick offers the older man a shaky sort of smirk, sitting back up and slowly beginning to rock his hips. “’Cause, God, if you could feel – _shit_ – how I feel right now..”

“I think I have a pretty good idea.” Negan bites his lip again, running his hands over every inch of Rick’s skin he can reach; all the soft, smooth parts, and the scarred parts, and the healing parts. Rick is _beautiful_ and Negan can’t stand to share him another second.

He kisses Rick again, slower this time – softer – and Rick reciprocates. They’ve both stopped moving, save the heaving of their chests and the almost desperate push of lips against each other. Negan’s wanted this for a very, very long time – and he gets the inkling Rick might have, too.

Slowly Rick’s hips begin to move again, and Negan rocks in tandem with him, feeling every squeeze and push of Rick’s body. They’re two halves made whole, Negan thinks, a lock and key. And he doesn’t ever want to let Rick go.

Rick’s meeting his thrusts evenly – or maybe he’s meeting Rick’s rocking hips – it’s difficult to tell. They’re one organism, at this point, moving in sync, and Negan’s so damn pleased when Rick whispers, “Not gonna last, Negan.”

“Cum for me,” Negan murmurs back, running his nails gently over Rick’s back. “It’s okay, baby. Cum on my cock.”

Rick releases with ease, shooting hot white ropes against Negan’s stomach. The moan he lets out and the squeezing of his insides is enough to push Negan over the edge, too, and the older man spills his load deep inside Rick’s pliant body. It’s good.

For a moment they’re still, catching each other’s breaths in warm lazy kisses. Rick’s laid down against Negan’s chest and Negan’s got one arm wrapped over Rick’s waist. It’s comfortable and for a few moments Rick almost feels normal.

And then he actually stops to think about what the hell just happened.

“God, we shouldn’t’ve..” Rick exhales, pulls off of Negan and rolls over onto his back. Negan frowns, turns over onto his side to examine the younger man.

“Why not? We both wanted this.” He hesitates, then adds, “Didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Rick sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I mean.. I don’t know. Isn’t it – I mean, you know.. wrong?”

“Why would it be?” Negan runs the back of his hand over Rick’s cheek and Rick sighs shakily, but doesn’t pull away, to Negan’s relief. “Other than the obvious. We’re both consenting adults.. and think of it this way. My absolute adoration for you could have a positive impact on your town.”

“Absolute adoration, huh?” Rick offers a small little smile that makes Negan’s heart do odd things. “Before today I would say I didn’t know you were capable of adoring anything. ‘Cept maybe Lucille.”

“Hm.” Negan returns the smile, especially when Rick turns over and presses back into his chest. “And after today?”

“After today..” Rick runs his fingertips over the backs of Negan’s knuckles, humming softly. “I think maybe you _are_ capable of love. Just gotta find it first.”

And Negan laughs, nuzzles into the back of Rick’s neck. He smells good, despite the circumstances.

“I think I already have.”


End file.
